


La Vie En Rose

by GhostBry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Song: La Vie En Rose
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostBry/pseuds/GhostBry
Summary: kan kırmızı yelekler giyer ve şarkılar söylerdik, ölümsüzlüğün ne kadar saçma ve gereksiz olduğu hakkında konuşmalar yaparken ve eğer bilseydim bir gün kan kırmızı yeleklerdeki gölgelerin sahteliğini, istemez ve konuşmazdım senle o caddelerde ölümün kucağına yürürken.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	La Vie En Rose

"barların dolu olduğu saatlerde  
aynı zamanda kalplerin boş olduğu saatlerde  
geceleri verilen o sözler  
gecenin kayboluşu kadar hızlı unutulur  
her şey baharda yeniden başlayacak"

yeleklerimiz üzerimizde, yürürken boş caddelerde duyardık bazen bizim gibi karşıtların silah seslerini. barlarda geçirip boşa harcarken vakitlerimizi satın alırdık şimdilerde elimizde kalan gereksiz alışkanlıkları.

birbirlerinden başka kimsesi olmadığını ve diğer herkesin düşman olduğunu söyleyen karşıtlar yıkardı beynimizi yeşil samanlarla. bu samanlar ki fazla kalın olmamalı ve sapların yanı sıra tomurcuklar ve yapraklar da içermesi gerekli, bizlere temsil ederdi özgürlüğü. korkardı ebediler samandan ve saplarından.

onlar asla olmazdı anlatıldığı gibi çünkü sadece kendileriydiler, başkaları gibi davranmalarına yoktu ihtiyaçları.

biz ise koşardık geceleri özgünlük için, şu karşıki kaldırımdan geçer, sağdaki su birikintisine basar ayaklarımızı serinletirdik. giymezdik kaliteli ayakkabılar, ayaklarımızı sarardı sarı terlikler ve kanatırdı koşarken batan eskimiş falçata gövdeleri. yüzerdik denizlerde hava ağzımızdan çıkan sıcak karbonu buz tutturken ve tırmanırdık dağları özgürlüğü arayan kırmızı keçiler gibi.

onlar için biz kırmızı keçiler gibiydik. biz keçileri değil de keçiler bizi kaçırmıştı şuraya ya da buraya, ruhumuz bizden bağımsız giderdi oraya ya da birazcık uzak samanlıklara.

bir gün anladım, ki anlamamak istedim, bizi alıkoyup kandıran bu insanların oyununa, o zaman başladı yanmaya ayaklarımın altında tutuşan kırmızı ipek yünleri. küllerini aldım ve bir kuyuya attım onların. kuyudan üç-beş dilek diledim ama kuyu bana kustu içindeki kini. küstüm kuyuya ve koştum bu dağın yamacına. ama orada da, otlayan kırmızı keçilerden korktum sonra ormana koştum.

ormanda sadece yeşil ve berrak mavi vardı. ben de kandım ormanın büyüsüne ve kırmızı ruhumu birleştirdim biraz mavi ve yeşille. toz pembe ruhum yanımda benle birlikte yürümeye başladı ve sohbet ettim onunla. konuştuğu her şey dönüşüyordu ağzında bir aşk şarkısına. ardından çiğnedim onu bir sakız gibi ağzımda ve yuttum samanları yutarcasına.

o zaman orman söylemeye başladı dünyanın toz pembe şarkısını:

"beni yakınca tut  
yaptığın bu sihrin etkisi geçmeden  
bu toz pembe bir hayattır  
beni öptüğünde cennet kıskanır  
ve o zaman gözlerim kapalı olsa bile  
görürüm toz pembe bir dünya  
günlük sözcükler aşk şarkısına dönüşür  
kalbini ve ruhunu ver bana  
ve hayat bize  
her zaman toz pembe olsun"

biz söylerken toz pembe şarkısını hayatın, geçti önümden birkaç kırmızı ruhlu serseri. farklıydı onlar diğer kırmızılardan, vardı sırtlarında siyah pelerinleri ve yürürken uçarlardı aynı zamanda koşar gibi. konuştum onlarla ve hakikatin hakikatini buldum.

ardından bileğimden akan kırmızı ruhu gördüm, sonsuzluk yutup toz pembe yapıyordu. onu tekrar çiğnedim ağzımla ve tattım ruhumu.

onlar içerdi kırmızı şeyler, geceleri kırmızı keçiler avlar ve ziyafet çekerlerdi. beni de kattılar aralarına ve başladılar sohbete. o an kafamda birkaç siren sesi ve içirdiler keçilerin kırmızı şerbetinden. sirenler sustu ve kafamda çalmaya başladı hayatın toz pembe ninnisi.

hiçbir zaman olmadı siyah pelerinim ya da köpek dişlerim onlarınki gibi ama sirenlerim susmazdı bazen kırmızı şerbeti tatmadan. bir gün dayanamadım ve kaçtım siyah pelerinlilerin ormanından.

koştum toz pembe başka bir yere. koştum ama koşarken korku kapladı bedenimi. koştum ama koşarken başladı beynimde çalmaya kırmızı sirenler. koştum ama varamadım bir yere ve bana varan yerdi bu sefer. kaburgalarım çıtırdadı ve bu çıtırtıya koştu bir pembe pelerinli.

o çok sakindi pelerinini çıkarırken, beni sararken pelerini ve ayaklarımı yerden keserken. ben ise yüzüm gökyüzüne dönük acı çekerdim. beni bırakınca bir yere başladı kaburgamı tamir etmeye.

saçları sarı gözü pembe bu çocuk bana şifa saçıyordu adeta. o saatlerde konuşmadık hiç ondan ya da bundan. ağzımdan çıkmadı bir inilti ya da anlam içeren sözler. sadece ben havaya bakardım ve o da bana. acı çekerdim saatler boyu o yatakta. en büyük acımı çektim gözlerimi kapatırken ve hissetmedim hiçbir acı ondan sonra.

saçları sarı ve gözü pembe çocuk iyileştirdi kaburgalarımı. pembe pelerinliyle söylemek istedim hayatın toz pembe şarkısını

**Author's Note:**

> bu benim için tek bölümlük kısa öylesine gelişen bir yazıydı. ama devam etmek istiyorum, belki ederim.


End file.
